


history

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: December 2018 [20]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Heartbreak, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Rip meets Jonah again, and old memories resurface.Aka, a missing detail about their past.





	history

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of December.
> 
> Based on their meeting in 1x11.

“My coat suits you good.” Jonah’s voice was raspy and deep, the sound of it washing over Rip like a wave. He could feel the sound vibrating in his bones, tingling on his skin. He could feel the memory of Jonah’s hands on him. He could remember Jonah’s mouth on his neck, the feeling of pressing against him. Rip could feel the ache of wanting to be with someone while still hurting over his wife. 

Kissing Jonah hadn't been a mistake, but the guilt of possibly leading him on still make Rip’s stomach ache. “What are you doing here, Jonah?”


End file.
